The present invention is concerned with novel 1H-indol-6-yl-piperazin-1-yl-methanone derivatives, their manufacture, pharmaceutical compositions containing them and their use to treat diseases such as obesity and other disorders which are modulated by histamine 3 receptor (H3) antagonists and/or inverse agonists.
Histamine (2-(4-imidazolyl)ethylamine) is one of the aminergic neurotransmitters which is widely distributed throughout the body, e.g. the gastrointestinal tract (Burks 1994 in Johnson L. R. ed., Physiology of the Gastrointestinal Tract, Raven Press, NY, pp. 211-242). Histamine regulates a variety of digestive pathophysiological events like gastric acid secretion, intestinal motility (Leurs et al., Br J. Pharmacol. 1991, 102, pp 179-185), vasomotor responses, intestinal inflammatory responses and allergic reactions (Raithel et al., Int. Arch. Allergy Immunol. 1995, 108, 127-133). In the mammalian brain, histamine is synthesized in histaminergic cell bodies which are found centrally in the tubero-mammillary nucleus of the posterior basal hypothalamus. From there, the histaminergic cell bodies project to various brain regions (Panula et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 1984, 81, 2572-2576; Inagaki et al., J. Comp. Neurol 1988, 273, 283-300).
According to current knowledge, histamine mediates all its actions in both the CNS and the periphery through four distinct histamine receptors, the histamine H1, H2H3 and H4 receptors.
H3 receptors are predominantly localized in the central nervous system (CNS). As an autoreceptor H3 receptors constitutively inhibit the synthesis and secretion of histamine from histaminergic neurons (Arrang et al., Nature 1983, 302, 832-837; Arrang et al., Neuroscience 1987, 23, 149-157). As heteroreceptors, H3 receptors also modulate the release of other neurotransmitters such as acetylcholine, dopamine, serotonin and norepinephrine among others in both the central nervous system and in peripheral organs, such as lungs, cardiovascular system and gastrointestinal tract (Clapham & Kilpatrik, Br. J. Pharmacol. 1982, 107, 919-923; Blandina et al. in The Histamine H3 Receptor (Leurs R L and Timmermann H eds, 1998, pp 27-40, Elsevier, Amsterdam, The Netherlands). H3 receptors are constitutively active, meaning that even without exogenous histamine, the receptor is tonically activated. In the case of an inhibitory receptor such as the H3 receptor, this inherent activity causes tonic inhibition of neurotransmitter release. Therefore it may be important that a H3R antagonist would also have inverse agonist activity to both block exogenous histamine effects and to shift the receptor from its constitutively active (inhibitory) form to a neutral state.
The wide distribution of H3 receptors in the mammalian CNS indicates the physiological role of this receptor. Therefore the therapeutic potential as a novel drug development target in various indications has been proposed.
The administration of H3R ligands—as antagonists, inverse agonists, agonists or partial agonists—may influence the histamine levels or the secretion of neurotransmitters in the brain and the periphery and thus may be useful in the treatment of several disorders. Such disorders include obesity, (Masaki et al; Endocrinol. 2003, 144, 2741-2748; Hancock et al., European J. of Pharmacol. 2004, 487, 183-197), cardiovascular disorders such as acute myocardial infarction, dementia and cognitive disorders such as attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD) and Alzheimer's disease, neurological disorders such as schizophrenia, depression, epilepsy, Parkinson's disease, and seizures or convulsions, sleep disorders, narcolepsy, pain, gastrointestinal disorders, vestibular dysfunction such as Morbus Meniere, drug abuse and motion sickness (Timmermann, J. Med. Chem. 1990, 33, 4-11).
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide selective, directly acting H3 receptor antagonists respectively inverse agonists. Such antagonists/inverse agonists are useful as therapeutically active substances, particularly in the treatment and/or prevention of diseases which are associated with the modulation of H3 receptors.